The Search Continues
The Search Continues (惑星フリーザNo.79 復活のベジータ!!, Wakusei Furīza Nanba Nanajukyu Fukkatsu no Bejita!!) is the seventh episode of the Namek Saga and the forty-second overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on April 4, 1990. Its original American air date was September 20th, 1997. Summary At the military complex, Vegeta's underwater therapy continues. His anger at Kakarot makes the fluid around him boil just a little faster. Back at the hospital on Earth, Goku sneaks down a flight of stairs in the middle of the night and escapes as Chi-Chi sleeps in her chair next to his bed. Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Zaacro make their way through a desert in search of their next Dragon Ball. Zaacro explains that Raiti had to stay home and attend to some of his own business. According to Bulma's Dragon Radar, the Dragon Ball is moving in their direction. In the distance, they see a giant tornado, inside which the Dragon Ball is whirling around. Krillin suggests they wait for the storm to die down, but Zaacro tells them that on his planet, the tornadoes never stop. Krillin and Gohan prepare to blast the tornado, but Bulma stops them, saying they might destroy the Dragon Ball as well. The tornado changes direction, and chases after Bulma and Zaacro. Gohan flies up and into the funnel and makes his way down until he recovers the Dragon Ball. He then fires a Masenko at the base of the funnel, dissipating the tornado, and leaps to safety. In a rocky wasteland, Goku unwraps his bandages and puts on his gi. He takes off and begins to fly, but the pain of his injuries soon gets to him, and he begins to fall. The next Dragon Ball is located in a dense evergreen forest. Krillin pulls a branch off a nearby tree to make a torch, and they are met with a frightening sound. They continue onward, and discover that they are not in an evergreen forest at all, but on the back of a gigantic bird named Treedon, which suddenly takes flight. The bird flies up a mountain toward a great castle. Soon other giant birds spot the Dragon Ball-seeking hitchhikers and hungrily peck at them. In order to escape, they jump, and free-fall towards the castle below. Goku pants at the top of a rocky cliff. Screaming, he shatters some of the rock formations around him. He slips, and though momentarily catching himself, falls to the rocky floor below. He tells himself he won't be able to defeat the Saiyans at this rate. At the castle, Zaacro, Gohan and Krillin peer through a window at a sleeping giant. Bulma says that the Dragon Radar indicates the Dragon Ball is very near, sees what they are looking at, and nearly wakes the giant with a scream. The other three leave her there, then quietly go about searching the giant's bedroom, but have no luck. The giant stirs, then turns his head to reveal the Dragon Ball hanging from his ear. The three of them gang up and pull the Dragon Ball free, but wake the giant in doing so. At the hospital, Master Roshi and the Ox-King have looked everywhere they can think of, but haven't been able to find Goku. Chi-Chi loses her temper, and once again compares her brave son to her good-for-nothing husband. Bulma and Zaacro climb into the giant's toy airplane as Gohan and Krillin keep the giant busy long enough for her to get the engine started. Their attacks are largely unsuccessful, and it is Bulma who rescues them with the airplane! She flies them back down to sea level, and as Krillin glances back at the mountain, he realizes something is wrong. Looking again, he sees the castle at the top of the mountain, but it's almost like it wasn't there a second ago. Goku leaps from bluff to bluff, then flattens out into a controlled glide. He looks like he has finally hit his stride. Back at the military base, the attending doctor checks some readings, then drains the fluid out of Vegeta's chamber. He stands upright and opens his eyes, the right one now completely healed. The doctor informs him that his tail did not recover, but Vegeta says it will grow back in its own time. He flexes his arms, and smiles over his complete recovery. Gallery Giant1stCastle.png Giant2ndCastle.png StoneGiant&Snake.png MalakaScientists.png Category:Namek Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z